The present invention generally relates to a fluid direction tube insertion assembly and, more particularly, it relates to a fluid direction tube insertion assembly having at least two fluid direction tubes with a flexible bracket therebetween, and it relates to a method of making such an assembly, and to a method for inserting the same into bores in an automobile engine body or part thereof such as a throttle modulator body.
The use of steel fluid direction tubes in EFI throttle modulator bodies has been extensive and is well known in the art. A common problem experienced in the automotive industry is the cracking of the aluminum or plastic EFI throttle modulator bodies and other parts of automobile engine bodies resulting from the high pressure required to insert steel fluid direction tubes, such as air by-pass tubes, into the automobile engine body or parts thereof. Furthermore, not all of the resulting cracks can be detected during manufacture.
In particular, improper orientation and improper location of the insertion tubes may result upon installation into the throttle modulator bodies. This problem is particularly accute where more than one fluid direction tube is to be inserted. For example where two fluid direction tubes are to be inserted side-by-side into a throttle modulator body there is an orientation, alignment problem if a simultaneous insertion method is used and there is a spacing/interference problem is a sequential insertion method is used. In either event a problem in obtaining an effective seal may result.
In other art areas the sealing problem has resulted in the use of sealing rings, flanges or other devices to assure a tight fit. See, for example Costello U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,050 which discloses a header assembly for space heaters wherein exhaust tubes are retained within a plate by virtue of the exhaust tube's rib and flanged end and Pfeil U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,532 which discloses a heat exchanger wherein the tubes are retained in proper position within support plates by the use of an O-ring and a flared outer end. See also the U.S. patents to Cunningham (U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,400) and Meneses (U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,669) which disclose tubular coupling assemblies having at least one annular bead or ring for facilitating the joining of a tube to the coupling. The use of an annular bead or O-ring provides uniformity for longitudinal insertion but does not always alleviate the improper orientation and location problems incurred during the installation.
Likewise in other art areas the orientation problem for multiple tubes has resulted in the use of support brackets. See, for example Melnyk U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,496 which discloses a heat exchanger assembly having a plurality of fluid carrying tubes which are connected by at least one tube-to-tube joint. Similarly, Jacquet U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,668, Truchet U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,831 and Becker U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,552 all disclose using support brackets for pipes which are separate parts. All of these references employ rigid structures for the sole purpose of providing support for rigid, usually steel, tubes. However, there remains a need for a tube insertion assembly that not only provides a seal and support, but also provides for the tubes to be self-aligned within their respective insertion bores.
In this regard reference is made to Sarnoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,803 which shows uniting a hypodermic needle to a hub of thermoplastic material by the use of vibration. The hypodermic needle is a rigid metallic needle not capable of compressing and stretching and thus, requires the use of vibrational forces when attempting to insert the needle into the hub. However, Sarnoff does not provide a way of aligning the hypodermic needle with the hub. Further, Sarnoff requires vibrational forces since the needle is made from a rigid material and does not have a bracket capable of stretching ,and compressing. Similarly, Pontigny U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,379 relates to a separable coupling between two tubes. Pontigny discloses a rigid metallic plate secured to thermoplastic tubes which are to be inserted into a coupling. As mentioned above, the rigid metallic plate or bracket is not capable of stretching and compressing so as to self-align the tubes with the insertion holes.
Finally, reference is made to Tarkenton U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,711 which relates to an adapter for connecting a plurality of circular pipes to a rectangular tube to form conduits for electrical wires. The Tarkenton adaptor or bracket is used for "receiving" tubes rather than providing a self-aligning "insertion" assembly.
As can be seen from the state of the art, there is the need for a method for simultaneously inserting two or more fluid direction tubes into bores in an automobile engine body or part thereof and for a fluid direction tube insertion assembly for use in the insertion method and for a method for making such a fluid direction tube insertion assembly.